Stitches And Bones
by CRS0915
Summary: A collection of short stories and drabbles about Jack’s and Sally’s life after the film ends.
1. Jack’s Heir

I decided to create this collection for my NBC short stories and drabbles. I know my stories are kinda short, but I promise I'll try harder to write longer ones. :) Don't forger to let me know what you think.

There is also no particular order in which I post these.

All rights reserved to Disney and Tim Burton

xxx

Jack's Heir

The crisp autumn air howled through the trees, blowing dead leaves through the wasteland known as Halloween Town. Dawn broke through over the horizon, casting it's orange rays above the cemetery. The occupants of the town gathered together in a crowd, along the cobbled street in front of Skellington Manor.

Whispering buzzed within the crowd and curious eyes watched expectantly at the window that led into the tower. There, they saw their great pumpkin king, pacing back and forth, occasionally disappearing for minutes at a time.

"Something's up with Jack!" someone exclaimed.

Harsh whispering erupted among the citizens within the crowd and questions began to consume their minds when they heard a loud scream echoing through the square, scattering the slumbering bats.

When Jack did not return to his pacing in front of the window, the citizens began to wonder if their great leader had disappeared into the breaking dawn.

A shrill cackling broke through the silence and the citizens looked to the window again in anticipation as It burst open.

"HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE!" The great pumpkin king said repetitiously in excitement. The citizens applauded with glee and the band began playing a celebratory tune as the civilians danced in the street. Jack smiled down at the merriment below, before returning to his queen's side.

Sally laid on the bed as Doctor Finkelstein stitched her up. She smiled down at the little bundle that she held lovingly in her arms. The heir to the throne of Halloween Town.

"Well Sally," Doctor Finkelstein pulled away from her in his wheelchair. "you really surprised me. You did what I thought you could never do." He took his glasses off to rub his tired eyes. But Sally's attention was undivided. No matter how much she willed herself, she could not take her focus away from the tiny skeleton asleep in her arms.

"Thank you Doctor! Thank you very much for all of your help!" Jack shook his hand firmly and Doctor Finkelstein groaned. It was a long night and his brain hurt. Almost as much as when Sally used to poison him so she could sneak out.

"Sally, make sure you get plenty of rest. I don't want to be summoned back here to fix your stitches because of your carelessness." He grunted and disappeared out the door.

"How do you feel Sally?" Jack asked as he knelt down beside the bed and smiled at his sleeping son in her arms. He could tell Sally's thoughts were else where. Her big soft eyes had a gleam that he had never seen before. Never in his after life, did he think it was possible to have the happiness he had, all in that little room.

"Jack," Sally said softly, not wanting to wake the slumbering baby in her arms. Jack reached out and placed a hand on top of Sally's and smiled down at the sleeping prince. "What should we name him?" She asked reluctantly taking her eyes away from her son briefly.

"How do you feel about the name Nicholas?"

"Nicholas?"

"After Sandy Clause." Jacks skeleton grin grew wider. After all these years he still had a peculiar fascination with the king of Christmas. Sally smiled down at her son.

"Nicholas Skellington. I like it." She looked at Jack and smiled. They sat in silence and watched their little boy sleep peacefully.


	2. Worried

Worried

A loud shrill pitch rang through Skellington Manor. Jack and Sally bolted up in bed and looked at each other questioningly. Sally looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was 3am. Another shrill scream resounded through the house and the Pumpkin King leapt out of bed and rushed out the door, down the dark corridor. He came to a halt in front of a semi closed door. Zero, his ever faithful best friend, was floating back and forth in panic. He whimpered at the sight of his master and nudged the king through the door.

Jack's eyes fell upon the cradle, on the other side of the room. When he approached it, his eyes softened at the sight of his son, the Prince of Halloween Town and the heir to the throne. "Nicholas." Jack breathed in awe as his skeleton grin grew wide. He was in awe every time he laid eyes on his son. The fact that he had created this little life was something he had a hard time wrapping his mind around. Even months later. The little skeleton raised his skeletal arms up in request and Jack obliged. He bent down and took Nicholas in his arms and cradled the little skeleton to his chest.

The baby smiled up at the larger skeleton and reached a little hand up to grasp a button on the Pumpkin King's nightshirt. He pulled the button to his mouth, but let out a cry of protest when Jack stopped him.

"Shhh. It's alright." Jack cooed. "Are you hungry?" He asked. Nicholas balled his hand into a tiny fist and began sucking on it fiercely, grunting in frustration. Jack chuckled and carried his baby back to the bedroom, where Sally waited patiently.

"I think he's hungry." Jack said as he enetered the room with the baby. Sally smiled and held her arms out expectantly. Nicholas let out an impatient cry as Sally adjusted herself to accommodate him.

"It's alright. Just give me a minute." She said gently. Nicholas opened his mouth in an attempt to protest, but was cut off by his food source. Jack sat next to Sally in the bed and watched as his son ate contentedly.

"Do you need anything, Sally?" He asked, moving a strand of hair from her face.

"Pumpkin juice sounds nice." She smiled at him.

"Alright. Anything else?" He asked as he got off of the bed.

"No, I think that will do, for now." She smiled as Jack leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She watched as her husband left the room with Zero close behind.

xxx

"You know Zero," Jack began as he poured the orange liquid into a cup for Sally. "I never thought having a baby would be so fulfilling."

"Arf." Zero barked happily in response. Jack smiled at his dog, but a concerned look crept over his face. Zero tilted his head and whimpered quietly at his masters demeanor.

"It's alright Zero." Jack scratched behind the little dogs ear. "I'm just a little worried, is all." He admitted. Zero nudged his masters hand with his nose, encouraging him to continue.

"It's nothing, really." Jack looked away and hung his head. Zero nuzzled close into the Pumpkin King's side. "It's just, I'm worried." He admitted. "These past couple months with Nicholas have been very joyous. But I can't help but wonder if..." he trailed off.

"Arf" Jack turned his head and smiled halfheartedly at him.

"I just wonder if I'll be a good father, is all." Zero panted excitedly and licked Jack's face, causing him to chuckle. "Alright boy." He pushed Zero back and grabbed the cup of pumpkin juice, sitting on the counter, and proceeded back to his room. Right before he entered, he turned to face Zero. "Let's just keep that little conversation in the kitchen to ourselves, okay boy?! I don't want Sally to worry."

"Arf" Zero agreed and the two enetered the room.

"He's still fussy." Sally said tiredly, bouncing Nicholas in her arms. Jack set the pumpkin juice on the table, beside the bed.

"Here," he gently took Nicholas from Sally's arms. "you get some rest and I'll take care of him." Jack smiled.

"But Jack-" She tried to protest, knowing how tired Jack was too. But she was cut off by him placing a finger against her lips.

"I insist. You need to rest." He kissed her on the cheek and sauntered out of the room, rocking Nicholas in his arms.

When he came back to he nursery, Nicholas was still awake. So Jack sat in the rocking chair and began humming a gentle tune. It wasn't long until Nicholas gave a yawn and closed his eyes, nuzzling his head against Jack's chest. The Pumpkin King gently stroked his son's head, feeling at peace.

xxx

"Jack." He felt something something, or rather someone, shake him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Sally smiling down at him.

"Good morning." He smiled at her. "Oh." He looked down and saw his son fast asleep in his arms, then looked back at his wife sheepishly. "I guess I fell asleep." Sally gently took Nicholas from Jack's arms and gently laid him in his cradle.

"You did." She giggled at her husband, who stood from the chair and stretched. "You've been here all night. I came to check on you hours ago, but you looked to peaceful with Nicholas, I didn't want to interrupt you." She wrapped her arms around him and gazed up into his eyes. Jack chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, I think he has me wrapped around all of his bones." Jack said warmly.

"And to think," Sally smirked at him. "You thought you wouldn't be a good father." She kissed him lightly before leaving the room. She winked at Zero as she walked down the hall. Jack smiled at the baby in the cradle and followed Sally out the door.


End file.
